heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen I Winchell
is a maid of the Winchell family.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 2 Etymology A Winchell cocktail is a beverage made from cognac brandy, gin, Cointreau and lemon juice, named after the journalist . Appearance Karen has long white hair that reaches down to her waist and a brown left eye. She wears a black and white maid uniform, with a black eyepatch over her right eye.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Cover Personality As a maid, Karen is supposed to talk in a polite manner to the family she serves and all guests. However she constantly verbally abuses Heivia, the heir of the family, repeatedly calling him a dung beetle, which he believes is caused by his engagement with the Vanderbilt heiress and his desire to end the centuries-old family feud.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 1Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 3 The truth is she and the other maids were deeply moved by his decision, and only treat him that way because of their fear of the other family members. All the maids in the Summer Vacations were willing to head into combat against an Object and die for Heivia.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 12 After she revealed this to Heivia, she proved to be much more protective of him, as unlike before when she constantly insulted him she was offended by Quenser acting like he knew Heivia better than her, who had been with him since he was a baby. She also got a small nosebleed when Hevia gave her an order in an authoritarian manner, which she blamed on her status as a maid.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 15 Background Due to her exemplary service and their custom, the Winchell family granted Karen the title and name Winchell, adopting her (with the I middle name standing for Imitation), though adopted family has no legal rights in the Legitimacy Kingdom where bloodline is everything. They can’t inherit the family, so it’s nothing more than a title or a badge of honor. She ended up becoming a Milk Maid. The Winchell use the term Milk Maid refer to legit combat type maids that directly control the security of detached Winchell land such as manors or plantations. Karen is a prodigy who was left in charge of one of the family's manors at age ten. There’s a custom of sending noble heirs to an area with clean water and air as soon as they’re born to protect the heir from pollution and allergies. Karen was in charge of breastfeeding Heivia and providing him with advanced education, constantly assaulting him to prepare him for attempted poisonings or other assassinations. She also prepared him for the seductive techniques of female spies and marriage scam artists, threatening to chop 'it' off if he gave in. Apparently, she was nearly traumatized as a child by an old horror movie with some kind of slime monster, and still reacts violently when reminded of it. Chronology Dominion 70% The Summer Vacation was near the New Caledonia District when Karen and her crew received news of the 37th's difficult battle with the Ame-no-Uzume. Desiring to support her master Heivia, she made the ship change its course and attacked the Ame-no-Uzume's maintenance base, forcing the Object to retreat from its battle with the Baby Magnum. The ship's bombardment and landing operation destroyed 70% of the support unit, but they had to retreat when the Object drew near. In the attack, Karen and the maids stole several classified documents, which they offered to give to the 37th after meeting with the Scarlet Princess. However, Froleytia didn't want to cause trouble to her saviors by placing any responsibility on them, so instead she sent two civilians and gave Heivia leave to visit his family's ship. Karen gave a tour of the ship to her guests, and while serving them tea she also helped them by translating the stolen documents, which were written in Japanese. Afterwards, when the 37th's landing group including Heivia was cornered by the Ame-no-Uzume's laser bombardment in one of the tankers of the ship graveyard near the enemy's base, Karen made the Summer Vacation leave 37th's fleet and drew the attention of the Object to themselves by destroying one of its tuning fork torpedoes. Before doing so she contacted Heivia and revealed her and the other maid's true opinion on his engagement, apologizing for having treated her wrong in the past to protect their own positions. The Summer Vacation also shot at the soldiers near the tanker to open a path for Heivia and the others to escape. Karen was later shocked and horrified by the slimy Heivia (who had fallen into the viscous water used by the Ame-no-Uzume) trying to get into the Summer Vacation, and nearly shot him until Quenser calmed her down. She provided sheets for Quenser and Heivia's initial plan, and when that failed she followed Heivia and Quenser's orders to first shoot paint rounds at the sea and then shoot milk and lemon. This blocked the Ame-no-Uzume's Bamboo Pipe and caused its reactor to explode. Dance with Noble Sister On the Rose & Lily, as the Celestial Flowers was under threat from Azureyfear Winchell's Destruction Fes, Karen rescued the Vanderbilt daughter from Flag Eggnog's servants, revealing she was one of the maids at the party earlier. Karen offered to escort her to her room with her maid team in order to get the evidence of Flag's manipulations.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 10 After clearing a way to her room and retrieving the router, the group was intercepted by Flag and his men at the heliport before they could make their escape. However, they were saved by the sudden arrival of Heivia.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 18 She and the others were witnesses to Heivia's duel with Flag, after which the Vanderbilt daughter was finally reunited with her fiancé.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 20 Skills and Abilities Karen is a Winchell Milk Maid, a maid trained in combat who acts as the leader of security in Winchell's properties like manors and plantations. Particularly, she's a prodigy who was left in charge of a family manor at the age of ten. She can send Heivia flying several meters in the air with a palm strike. She also acts as the captain of the Summer Vacation, one of the Winchell's seven armed cruise ships, so it can be assumed she possesses some knowledge in sailing and naval combat. Her skills in combat are proven by the ease with which she dispatched Flag's men using a silenced machine pistol, despite Flag's bodyguards being equipped with special armor and mechanical enhancements. She's also able to read Japanese, as she learned a bit of the language after growing fond of the Island Nation's cuisine and green tea while preparing health foods for the Winchell family. Gallery Heavy Object v08.jpg|Karen I Winchell with Mariage Nightcap on the cover of Heavy Object: Dominion 70%' References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female